Zinogre Ecology
' ' In-Game Information Tall lush trees, a hunter roaming the rugged mountains and hills too hard, Zinogre. It is a monster with a kind of dragon claws and sharp fangs developed robust limbs. The front legs are greatly developed extraordinary 膂力 (Yoryoku Ri) proud, that can bring down prey under the blow of hunting. Taxonomy Both Zinogre and its class (Fanged Wyverns) are a very new discovery. Not much is known about Fanged Wyverns, except that the class appears to be a mix of Pelagus and Wyverns, possibly inspired by Therapsids (mammal-like reptiles). But there are also some similarities with Pseudo-Wyverns. Zinogre and its subspecies are the only known Fanged Wyverns. Zinogre have powerful legs to help it swipe prey easily and powerfully. It's body is very stocky due to the raw muscle power of this creature. Zinogre also has armor with spikes to help fend off attackers, though those are most likely few since Zinogre is an apex predator. Habitat Range Zinogre's preferred habitat is the Mountain Peak's forests and wetlands, but it has been spotted in the Deserted Island as well. Ecological Niche One of the apex predators, Zinogre is likely quite high in the food chain and only troubled by Rathalos, Rathian, and Nargacuga. Yet, despite its competition with such formidable Flying Wyverns, Zinogre is rather formidable itself. Recent information suggests that Aoashira is wary of this monster. It can even prey on large monsters such as the aforementioned Aoashira, firmly solidifying its role as apex predator in the Mountain Peaks. Biological Adaptions Zinogre seems very wolf-like if one looks at its face, and has a very muscular set of forelimbs - very comparable to those of big cats. It has surprising agility for such a large monster, similar to Nargacuga. It has sharp claws attached to strong muscular fore-limbs, which are used to deliver a fatal blow to prey and hunters. It can also harness the power of electricIty, much like Lagiacrus, using it to take down larger prey and to defend itself and its territory. However, it is not known how it does so. One theory says that it may consume Thunderbugs in its habitat as its minor food source, fueling its ability to harness electricity. Thunderbugs are seen gathering around Zinogre when it is "charging" electricity; they may act as a source of energy. Also, Gagua are known to eat Thunderbugs, so it is possible that Zinogre has a special relationship with Thunderbugs. As Zinogre preys on Gagua, Thunderbugs become safe, simply by flying around in close proximity to a Zinogre. Zinogre can exploit this by absorbing the energy emitted by the bugs during battle, granting it special abilities. Thunderbugs might glow blue instead of their normal colour to indicate that they have allied with a Zinogre. Juvenile Zinogre have more hair on their bodies compared to adults and is white in color. It is believed that the increased hair protects the juvenile's shell and help speeds up the storage of electricity. This fur will shed as the juvenile Zinogre mature into adulthood. Behavior Zinogre is similar to real wolves; it even howls like them. But it does not form packs, quite the contrary, they are solitary hunters. This is no surprise, since they are extremely powerful and agile monsters, not needing teamwork to take down prey. Hunters must be extremely wary of this creature.There is a unknown part of it's behavior, that when a Zinogre sees an '''Amatsumagatsuchi '''it will raise its thick spikes (similar to when it becomes fully charged) and howls at it as if it the Zinogre wanted to challege the Amatsumagatsuchi. This is extremely rare for a hunter to see up close or even at a distance. Its unknown that when a Zinogre sees an Amatsumagatsuchi that it stays there until the Amatsumagatsuchi leaves. It won't even bother to attack a nearby hunter, even if that hunter is right next to it. It's theorized that the Zinogre and the Amatsumagatsuchi have some kind of rivalry or similar relationship. According to eyewitnesses adult Zinogre pair up and raise their young in a family environment consisting of the male, female, and offspring. Category:Monster Ecology